Day with a Hanyo
by ForgetfulMind26
Summary: Sequel to Night with the Devil. How can she tell him that she's spent the night with his brother when she doesn't think she's done anything wrong? Or Worse she doesn't know who she cares for, or who's stalking her.
1. Dawn

"Kagome.."

"Hm…?" Her eyes quickly drifted away from her dancing green skirt. Her eyes then connected with Inuyasha's. They were worried and she smiled, falsely.

"You've been acting weird ever since I came to get you from Sesshomaru.."

Her eyes then drifted away from him again, as she started to remember how terrible that day ended.

_Two days ago_

As Kagome woke beside the river, she spotted an empty body print in the tall grass beside her. A soft sigh left her lips. She had done something that she knew she would regret it soon. Her eyes drifted down towards her bare body. But why regret it? She has not admitted to her feelings about either Sesshomaru or Inuyasha. She had just met them both, and to have anything more than a friendship feeling towards them was all she could ask of herself. They had both saved her life, but both hadn't expressed anything more than a grunt or a evil glare towards her, which was less than comforting.

Before she could analyze herself a kimono was placed down beside her. It was beautiful shade of pink, decorated in small black flowers. The trim of the kimono was a soft gold, almost the same color of Sesshomaru's eyes. The sun's warmth was cut off as Sesshomaru stood there, staring down at her. His eyes were the same as always, emotionless. He could've at least had some sensuality in them. "Thank..you..it's beautiful.."

"Hm.." He muttered.

She slowly got up and placed herself in the kimono. The fabric was so soft and gentle on her body. Much more comforting than a dirt and blood covered towel. But as she dwelled in this comfort for a few more moments, she realized she still had no shoes. Her eyes drifted towards the tall and unfaltering Sesshomaru and she smiled. Her mouth opened slightly as she started to speak but he swiftly turned around and made his way back towards the trail. Her eyes narrowed slightly but she had no choice but to follow.

As they traveled, the silence seemed to be drilling a hole straight through her overcrowded head. She kept questioning her actions and the silence from Jaken had only made these questions rise even higher. Had he heard them? Does he know about their midnight lustfest? Would he have to be killed because of his knowledge? A long sigh left her as her eyes stared down at the dirt trail. As she lifted her head to break the silence, she ran right into Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doi-.." She walked around him and looked ahead seeing that familiar silver and red combination. "i..inuyasha…."

"Kagome! Are you alright..?!"

As she started to feel relief, she then started to feel anger. "Where have you been?!" She could feel Sesshomaru's eyes shift towards her, but only for a spilt second.

"Sesshomaru…" She could hear Inuyasha growling and saw his hand move toward his sword.

She couldn't let this fight happen. She quickly ran inbetween them and threw up her hands. "Please, Inuyasha. Don't fight him. He hasn't done a thing to me!!" She screamed, lying through her teeth.

She saw that Inuyasha's hand did not move from his sword. She then turned towards Sesshomaru, "Please..do.." But before she could even finish her sentence Sesshomaru had made his way towards Inuyasha.

She could see light flashing and Inuyasha yell as he was hit by Sesshomaru's whip of light. She could feel tears start to form in her eyes. If only she had her bow and arrow with her. Her eyes then drifted towards Jaken, and then they widened. "Jaken!" She yelled with anger.

He flinched and looked at her, "Get away wench!"

She reached towards him and grabbed her bow and arrow from him. "You've been carrying this the whole time?!"

"Well..if you weren't so clumsy!"

She had no time to bicker; she had to break up this fight. As she geared up and took aim, this was a lot harder than she expected it to be. Inuyasha's yells were throwing her off, and they were moving so darn fast! Then finally she had her chance. She watched as they came to a stand still, Inuyasha was trying hard to push Sesshomaru off of him. He hand was aimed straight towards him, and it was glowing with poison. Breaking out slowly she let go of the arrow, and watched as its purple light hit shot straight through Sesshomaru's sleeve and hit the Tetsuiga. She heard it groan with pain and transform back to its rusty form. Sesshomaru hopped back a far distance and she could see blood stain his white gown. She didn't worry though; she knew the arrow had just grazed him.

Inuyasha quickly made his way over towards her. "Hurry and get on, we have to get moving!" She mindlessly hopped onto his back and watched as Sesshomaru soon became a silhouette in the distance. After being on his back for a good hour or so, she finally spoke up.

"Inuyasha..can we stop..?"

She felt him come to a halt and sighed lightly as she got off his back. She watched as Inuyasha stood there, waiting for her to say something. "What..?" She said, kind of irritated.

"Are you okay..?"

She merely nodded and barely ever made eye contact, hoping he wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"What took you so long, Inuyasha..? You forget about me..?" she could feel his eyes on her.

"Kagome..I.."

Her eyes narrowed slightly, as she knew something must've happened. Something more important, than rescuing her. She shook her head, "It's fine..You don't have to answer right now.." She finally made eye-contact with him and smiled. "Inuyasha..I'm just happy you came.." She could feel the tears returning in her eyes.

"Whatcha cryin' for..?" She watched as his face started to turn red and she couldn't help but smile and blush herself.

"By the way..where'd that kimono come from..?"

Her smile disappeared completely. "A village we passed by had a very skilled seamstress and she found my old clothes strange.."

"Oh..Not bad.."

She could've fallen over from the tension that was released from that question.

"So where to now..?"

"Well.. I can't sense any jewel shards from here.. Let's keep going north.."

He nodded, and she climbed onto his back, for now they were back on track.

-~-

"Kagome..?"

She looked back at him and sighed, "Inuyasha..I'm.."

"He didn't..do anything..did he..?"

Her face went red and her eyes grew wide. "Inuyasha?! What kind of girl do you think I am, huh? No! He didn't _do _anything!" Her eyes narrowed slightly as she turned her head away from him.

"Sorry for askin!" He yelled back. Now they were both hot-headed and refused to speak to one another.

She started to think about how upset she was when she ripped that beautiful kimono. But there was no way it could have possibly stayed in the shape that it was in, with Inuyasha carelessly flinging his sword around like a toddler….then somethingclicked in her head, he could barely lift that sword a few weeks ago.

"You had training.." Her eyes drifted towards Inuyasha as she noticed his face was starting to turn pale. "That's why you didn't come and get me.."

"I couldn't possibly take on that demon or Sesshomaru in the state I was in.. I was weaponless, you expect me to go into battle without a weapon?!"

"He could've killed me!! Sesshomaru..and that demon!!"

"Well, they didn't did they..? And now I am able to face Sesshomaru.."

"I could've died..And then what..? You wouldn't have your shikon jewel detector! You would've been stuck trying to figure this out by yourself!"

"You didn't die.."

"Well, maybe it would've been better if I did, then you would've been able to fight your brother to your heart's content..Since I don't even belong here anyw-"

She then felt Inuyasha grab her arm, but it was gentle. Her eyes shifted towards his hand then towards him. His expression was soft and worried. "Kagome…"

She couldn't believe what was happening. He was moving closer and closer to her, he wasn't planning on kissing her, was he? Oh no, now he was inches away from her face. "Hold on!" She shoved him away, her face feeling like a bubbling pot of noodles. "You..you.." She covered her mouth and looked at him. Now he was starting to look confused.

"What's your problem?!" He yelled, now completely embarrassed.

"I..I.." She could feel tears now streaming down her face. "I'm.." She then took off down the trail. It was dark, murky and cold but she had to get away from him. Being liked by two creatures in an unknown world, in the span of two weeks, was too much for this school girl.


	2. Midday

**Authors Note:** This chapter is a little heavy. And by heavy I mean graphic and deals with the slightly uncomfortable topic of rape. Fair warning.

Kagome tripped and fell face first into a pile of leaves and dirt. Gurgling came from the pile as she choked and cried. Rolling over she stared at the sky through the tangled branches of the trees. "Why me?"

Closing her eyes, streams of tears left clean stripes on her face as the tears made their way through the dirt on her face.

"Kagome!"

Kagome jolted straight up and stared ahead. "He's coming.." she whispered. Getting to her feet slowly she had to get away. She was not ready to confront him yet. Not like this.

She quickly took off, deeper into the forest , the further she went in, the darker it got. Her eyes widened, as she tried to get a better grasp of where she could be. "Kagome.."

She spun around, practically blind. "Who is that?! What do you want?!" Her voice was shaky as more tears filled her eyes and stained her face.

There was silence, but she could feel someone's breath on her neck. She turned around and reached out, her hand filled with hair. Instinct kicked in and she tucked at the hair, this was followed by a grunt.

"Stop it." The voice was clearly upset.

"Sesshomaru?!" She quickly let go and placed her hands by her sides. "Wh..what do you want?"

"Why are you running from Inuyasha?"

"I don't have to answer that.." She said, her eyes lowering.

"Do you not care for him?"

"I do not have to answer that.."

"Then go home, Kagome.."

Her eyes widened and she looked up, in the direction Sesshomaru was in. "What..?"

"All you have done is caused turmoil in this world. Return to yours."

"How do you expect me to get there? I don't even know where I am right now.." She started to whimper.

"Silence!" Sesshomaru yelled.

Kagome flinched and bit her lower lip to shut herself up.

"You will find your way back there, and if you haven't come up with a decision by then, I suggest you stay in your world and leave this one be.."

Kagome stared at him and glared. "You…" She clinched her fists, she knew he was right. She didn't belong here, and to hear it from someone she knew hurt more than hearing it from a crazed demon.

She then turned and ran away from who she thought was Sesshomaru.

As she ran further and further away she could hear someone laughing. The laughter made her blood freeze and her heart practically leap from her chest. If only she could see, if only she could see where she was going. If only she could make up her mind.

Suddenly a small light appeared in the darkness of the forest. She quickly made her towards the light, panting heavily so close towards her goal. She came to a stop as the warm daylight ran across her pale skin. A smile spread on her face as lifted her hand up to her forehead shielding her eyes from the sun. "Finally.." Her eyes then lowered towards the ground. There were rice fields as far as the eye could see and a village close by. "Maybe they can tell me where Kaede's village…"

As she started to make her way towards the village something grabbed her leg. "Huh?!" She screamed as she was pulled into the air. She looked around trying to figure out what had grabbed her. Lifting herself up she tried to pry her leg out of the grip of a large tentacle. "What the hell is this?!" She screamed again as another slipped around her mouth, it was slimy and smelt of blood.

Her screams were muffed as the man behind these tentacles appeared. His hair was jet black and his red eyes glowed. She looked up and stared at the sky as the clouds turned dark. She could hear thunder rolling in the distance and saw lightening strikes over the rice fields.

"Well..what do we have here.."

She watched in fear as the man slowly lifted off of the ground and stared at Kagome, who was currently upside down. She could feel the blood rushing to her head; her legs would become numb soon.

"Strange..strange girl.." She saw his eyes venture towards her panties. She quickly threw up her arms and tugged her skirt up.

She heard him chuckle and smirk. "Now, now.." He slowly lifted his human arm and grabbed her hand, a tentacle grabbed the other. She felt so disgusted, his eyes had such mischief and perverted tendencies behind them. Her eyes then closed and she bit hard on the tentacle in front of her mouth. The man yelled and dropped her.

Falling several stories onto a hard ground, she gasped in pain. She felt blood fill in her throat and fly out of her mouth onto her white shirt. "aaah.." She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "no..no.." She rolled over and tried to crawl but her legs were numb from being upside down for so long and she was sure one had to be broken. She could feel pressure being released from her head, it was surely bleeding. She coughed again and blood shot out from her mouth. She heard the man make his way to her side.

"Now see what you have gone and done to yourself..This won't be as fun, Kagome.."

Her eyes widened as she looked at him. "How do you know my name?" She grit her teeth as pain surged through her body. "Please..don't.."

"Kill you?" She heard that crude laughter. "No..I'm not going to kill you…not yet at least.." the smirk he gave was so heartwrenching that she couldn't help but cry.

Her eyes met his as he lowered himself to her level. His cold hand touched the side of her face. "Still so warm.." He placed his hand on her neck and lifted her from the ground.

Now gasping for air, she could feel herself slipping from humanity.

"Can't have you unconscious.." He then let her go and tossed her on her back.

"Ah!!" She yelled in pain as she collided with the ground. Her eyes started to fill with tears.

She felt the man's hands slide up her legs, and venture toward his thighs. She wished she could move them but she couldn't even feel them.

Her eyes looked up at the man who was advancing on her, without her permission. She didn't even know this man's name.

She swung one hand at his face and almost made contact but his hand flew up and grabbed hers.

"Stop making this more difficult for yourself.." He was now starting to become a bit more frustrated.

She could feel something running along the inside of her thigh. With her other arm she tried to pull herself away from him. He then pulled down her other arm. Now she was stuck and tears were streaming from her face. She could hear him moaning softly as he ran his shaft against her entrance. "Uuh.." she groaned in pain.

"Stop! Stop!" she yelled and started to squirm, but it didn't do much as he forced his way in. She threw back her head and cried out in pain. It felt as if she had been split in half with a hot knife. "Noo! Someone! HELP! PLEASE!"

She felt him go in and out of her and she had never felt so disgusted in her life. She continued to squirm but so much blood was now leaving her, she was now fading in and out of this event.

His moaning became distant, until she no longer felt him inside of her. Her eyes shot open as she felt a gust of wind fly past her face. Clinking of swords made her head almost split open. Her head fell to the side as she watched a man in white fight off the demon who had his way with her.

She watched as the man took off, soon the clouds parted and sun returned to the sky. As the man in white put his sword back in his sheath, his face was revealed.

"sess..homar..u.." her eyes slowly started to close.

He was silent, but quickly made his way by her side. Slipping his hands under her body, he lifted her from the ground.

Right now gravity was the enemy for Kagome. All the weight that was now put on her body made her whimper in pain. "You..wanted me to leave.." She muttered, halfway conscious.

"Hm?" Sesshomaru was now trekking down the hill heading towards the village.

"you…hated..me.."

He was silent. She turned her head to see where he was going. "They'll..ki..ll..you.." She couched hard and blood squirted from her mouth.

"I'm not heading there.."

Her eyes fell towards the ground as a dust cloud formed beneath his feet. They then lifted into the air and started to float over the village. She couldn't process anymore; with that stunt she was now unconscious.

She felt a warm liquid flow from her forehead into her head. Her eyes slowly opened as she stared up at Sesshomaru. Her eyes soon left him. "Why are you helping me?"

"Naraku, the man who attacked you, is a shape-shifter. The occurrence you believed we had earlier was not me, it was him."

"What..?" Her eyes became slightly wide. She felt the soft cloth touch her forehead again, Sesshomaru's distinct scent so close to her now. "But..why would he do that? I have done nothing to him.."

"You are the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo, that is enough for him.." Sesshomaru then shifted from her side and started to fiddle with a few more tools.

"What did Kikyo do to him? Why do I have to pay for it..?" she tried to sit up but winced slightly and fell back down.

Sesshomaru's eyes darted back towards her. "Do not move..you have several severe injuries.."

"Is stupidty one of them..?" Kagome's eyes were now glued to the ceiling. She rose her hand to her face and let out a slow deep breath. The tears were starting to come up, she had just been raped and it felt like no one was there for her.

But that intoxicating scent soon moved back toward her. "Kagome…I'm sorry this had to happen to you.."

She felt his hand lay on top of the hand that was on her face. She flipped her hand around and held onto his. "Sesshomaru.."

His other hand gently stroked the top of her head. "You're safe.."

A pain started to rise in her chest and it came out as cries of pain. "Sessomaru..thank you.." She said in between breathes.

She felt herself being lifted into his lap. Her arms flew around him and she cried into his white kimono.

After a few moments she composed herself and made her way back onto the grass. "Where is Jaken?"

As soon as those words left her lips Jaken came running from over the hill. "Master Sesshomaru..I've found the herbs you requested!"

Sesshomaru snatched the herbs from him. "Quiet down, Jaken."

"Yes, sir.."

Kagome tried to watch Sesshomaru but it failed terrible. His back was now towards her.

"Drink this.." He held a small saucer in front of her face.

The smell was horrid but she did as she was told. Swallowing the entire concoction, she felt the liquid run down her throat. It was utterly disgusting. "what was that?!" She grunted in pain.

"It will burn in a few seconds.." Sesshomaru spoke, his eyes locked on her.

"Wha.." She felt her stomach churn and flip. It felt like her blood was own fire and the acid in her stomach was boiling over. "Aah!" She yelled and cringed for what felt like hours but soon the pain subsided and she started to feel herself become better. She slowly sat up and looked down at her legs, the bruises started to disappear and she wiggled her toes. "I..can feel my legs.." She said, with a bright smile.

"We have to get going.." Sesshomaru said as he got up.

"But.." Kagome looked at him confused.

"Your legs are healed, now use them.."

Kagome grunted and made her way to her feet.


	3. Inbetween

**Author's Note**: Yes.. I know it's taken me forever to update. BUT I greatly appreciate your patience. It makes me happy to see so many favorites, artists alerts, and so on. BTW, I did not edit this xD so there may be typos so just keep that in mind. I'm kinda busy so i just wanted to get this out so people could enough. I'm not sure how long it will be before I update again, so...Don't be too upset with the ending of this chapter. ;D Danke Sehr! R|R

* * *

They were traveling for a good couple of hours now. Kagome's eyes were focused on the sky, it was starting to become dusk soon they would have to stop. She didn't want to stop. She didn't want to be anywhere near this beast. She wanted to go home, she wanted to rest, study for tests, be a normal girl again. This was all too much.

But due to her lack of attention she ran into Sesshomaru's back and stumbled backwards. Her face flushed and she squeeled, "Sesshomaru! Why did you stop?"

His cutting glare caused her to make this weird sound that resembled a squirrel.

"Inuyasha is nearby..."

All the blood left Kagome's face. She looked herself over forgetting how tathered her clothes were. He would only conclude the worst had happened. "I have an idea! Stall him.. please.."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed but never left her as she traveled a good distance into the forest nearby. Before she knew it she could here Inuyasha squawking and arguing with Sesshomaru.

No words left Sesshomaru's mouth; suddenly Kagome appeared from the forest. Holding her arm, and limping slightly.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha quickly ran over towards her, a look of worry on his face, this confused her slightly.

"Stop..I'm fine.." Her eyes averted from him, her brow furrowed in slight annoyance and imaginary pain.

"K...agome..." He stopped in his tracks a few feet away from her. She could feel a strange vibe coming from him. Her eyes slowly lifted towards him, his eyes were now on Sesshomaru. "You bastard..what did you do?"

Kagome's eye widened "Inuyasha..he didn't do anything..it wa.."

"No! He did..didn't he? He would've denied it immediately if he didn't touch you!"

Kagome took a step towards him, still limping. "Please..Inuyasha..He didn't...let's just go.." Her voice was so silent and trembled with every syllable.

"I'll kill you!" Wiping out his Tetsusaiga he charged towards Sesshomaru. Kagome was shocked at how easily he weld it where as moments ago he was barely able to stand with it in his grasps.

Sesshomaru's eyes were set on Kagome and in that instant she knew he was going to defend himself at any means.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled.

She closed her eyes as she heard him yell in pain and go flying through the field. Opening them slowly she saw Sesshomaru's hand lower to his side, his fingertips glowing green. As Inuyasha rose Sesshomaru flicked his wrist and a small stream of light appeared drifting from his hand in the shape of a whip.

"Damn..you.." Inuyasha rose, blood blending with his red clothing.

He charged again and Sesshomaru merely jumped back and swung his whip hard across Inuyasha's face. As he went in for a second strike Inuyasha deflected it with the Tetsusaiga.

This shocked both Kagome and Sesshomaru. She could see Sesshomaru getting more enthralled and watched as his leg went soaring straight into Inuyasha's side. Inuyasha went flying and landed roughly on the grass. Attack after attack Inuyasha went down, more rips in his clothing everytime. More blood pouring from his wounds.

"Inuyasha! SIT!" She yelled, her voice cracking.

Inuyasha had taken a leap towards Sesshomaru but went directly into the ground.

"Kagome.." Sesshomaru spoke, his brow forrowed. "Do not interfere.."

Kagome shook her head and continued to yell. "He doesn't deserve this. You did nothing!"

"I do." Sesshomaru muttered. Kagome couldn't believe the words that slipped from his mouth. Tears started to conjure, her face grew red and her hands began to shake. "What..? No! Sesshomaru!" As she took steps towards them she heard a growl come from the crater Inuyasha was inside of.

His hand flew up and gripped the untouched ground around the crater. His nails dug into the dirt as he thrusted from the hole. He landing was hard and his head was lowered. She could see his back lowering and rising as he stood crouched and injured. "Inuyasha..please.."

Inuyasha's head snapped up. Kagome gasped and covered her mouth. His eyes were bright red. Purple marks similar to Sesshomaru's, were on his face.

"What...What's going on.." Kagome started to take a step away from Inuyasha.

"It seems as though his demon blood has finally shown itself.." Sesshomaru spoke, taking steps toward Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's head slowly turned towards Sesshomaru. He bared his fangs and growled. Kagome barely caught Inuyasha's movement towards Sesshomaru and finally he got him.

Sesshomaru fell back, his right shoulder now open and bleeding. He placed his hand quickly over it, his eyes moved towards Inuyasha as his temper flared.

Kagome had to stop this. They were really going to kill each other now. Inuyasha was now a few yards from Sesshomaru. Standing slowly and licking the dark blood from his fingers. Kagome caught his movement this time and took off running.

It was quick, but it was painful. As she opened her eyes she saw her blood splatter across Inuyasha's face. Her chest slowly started to burn and when she hit the ground the pain shot through her body. She cried out in pain and rolled onto her back. Her white blouse was now a dark red. Sesshomaru was quickly at her side, Inuyasha stood there, frozen. Kagome lifted her head slightly staring at Inuyasha, she could see him fighting against his demon blood.

"I..nuyasha..." She whispered, blood filling her throat and lungs. She rolled on her side and coughed hard. This caused the pain to pulsate and spread through her body.

With that she heard Inuyasha growling and yelling. "Kagome! Kagome!" He yelled and howled. She felt the area around them become clear and could tell Inuyasha was back to his normal self. As her eyes darted around trying to stay conscious she watched as Inuyasha dropped down beside her. His hands outstretched towards her body. "Kagome..I..I didn't.." She saw tears start to form in his eyes. His face was twisted between fear, anger, and sadness.

"Inuyasha..I..I'm sorry.. I.."

"Shut up! Shut up! Just try to stay awake damnit!" His voice was wavering all over as she bled out. Her body was shaking, from what she remembered in class she was going into shock. She was going to die. In this place...

But...

It didn't bother her...

Not as much as before.. She cared about these two..She really did..

She wasn't sure how she cared..on ant intimante level. But she cared enough to put herself in harms way so they would stop fighting. That was enough for her..

"Just please..stop..fighting.." She said, coughing and trembling. A second face appeared beside Inuyasha. It was Sesshomaru. Although there were no tears in his eyes, there was worry on his eyes. As stern and indifferent his face seemed. She knew he feared for her well-being.

"You two..look so much alike..Has anyone ever said that..?" Her shaking was becoming worse.

"Kagome..please..just stay awake.."

"Sesshomaru..can't you do something? Can't you?" Sesshomaru's eyes never left Kagome. He stayed silent.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled, his eyes soon left his brother then went back towards Kagome.

She rolled onto her back, her shaking was now slowing..her vision was slowly fading. Her eyes shifted back and forward. "Kagome..." Inuyasha clung to her arm. "Don't leave! I'm..I didn't mean to.. I should've listened.. I'm sorry! Just don't.. Not you...Not you too.."

She felt his hair and dog ears brushing up and down against her side as his body heaved from cries.

His warmth slowly faded as she started drift away. A hand, it drifted from her bangs to the top of her head. She knew it was Sesshomaru's, she knew his hands more than she should've but she knew it was him. A smile graced her bloody lips. They both cared so much.

Her body slowly became warm and she couldn't see it but she felt as if she was glowing.

Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's hands were no longer felt on her. She no longer felt herself against the cold ground. She was floating. What was happening to her? Was this how people died..? Or...


	4. Afternoon

**A|N **There will probably only be a few or at least one more chapter. One of those chapters will consist of Sesshomaru's point of view. That is all I can say so far. Expect an interesting ending to this series. :] (also typos may be in here. xD Sorry! I'm lacking in the editing department lately..)  


* * *

  
Kagome's eyes shot open and she was there standing in a open space. It was so bright at first but her eyes soon adjusted.

"Where am I..?" Her voice echoed as if she were in giant vacant room.

"Kagome...You aren't suppose to be here.."

Kagome quickly turned around to see Kikyo standing directly behind her. She jumped back and stared at her. "Ki..Kikyo.."

Kagome couldn't help but look at her gorgeous face. It looks so sullen and unwelcoming, but still so beautiful and silent. Whenever she stood next to Kikyo she couldn't help but feel a tingling feeling throughout her entire body. Almost the same feeling she got when she kneeled for too long then quickly got up, but it was multipled throughout her body.

"What are you doing here.."

"Well..Inuyasha..he stuck me..I know he didn't mean to.. I know it was his demon.."

"Kagome..you are not suppose to be here. If you are here who is suppose to collect the Shikon jewel.."

Kagome's eyes widened and she quickly covered her mouth. "I..I forgot.." She muttered under her hands. Her body began to tremble, she felt cold. The space surronding them slowly started to turn gray.

"You are useless..You are not meant for this world...Go back to your own time Kagome. Leave this task to me..I will complete it, with you or Inuyasha's help.." Kikyo started to turn from Kagome but Kagome quickly reached out and grabbed her arm.

Kikyo quickly turned arouna and glared at Kagome. Kagome didn't back down, her eyes quickly darted toward the gray under her feet. "I don't believe that.. I was put here for a reason..I will help him collect the jewel shards!" Kagome could feel her grip on Kikyo loosen and let her arm fall to her side.

It was silent for far too long, when she looked up she saw Kikyo was no longer standing infront of her. "Kikyo...Kikyo!" She started to turn from left to right. From there she started to run trying to find a way out. "How am I suppose to get out of here? HEY!" She yelled then fell to her knees. She started to bang out the ground, "I just want to go back. I don't want to die, not here, not like this. I have to help him. I have to help...!" She started to pound on the ground harder with each word. "Take. Me. Back!" With each pound she felt a pound in her chest, her heart, it was starting..

A loud gasp and Kagome was sitting up staring straight ahead into a field of tall grass. She looked from side to side and saw Sesshomaru putting his sword away, she then looked at Inuyasha who was glared at Sesshomaru.

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place, ass!" Inuyasha was growling and snarling in anger.

A smile crept on Kagome's face as she stood up, "Thank you Sesshomaru.." As she looked at him, she caught a gleam in his eye but only for a split second. He then slowly turned and walked away.

"HEY! Where are you goin? We have business to take care of still!" Inuyasha yelled, holding his Tetsuiga out and swinging it around proudly.

"Inuyasha.." Kagome spoke so softly that it was barely heard over the wind that carried through the valley.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and looked down at Kagome. She watched as his face turned red. "Why are ya lookin' at me like that. Knock it off!"

Kagome smiled and quickly lundged in for a hug, taking in his scent and embracing his body. He was so warm.

"K..kagome.."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha.."

"A..about what..this was my fault.."

She felt Inuyasha's head on brush against hers, this only made it harder.

"Inuyasha.."

She slowly let go and took a step back. "I'm sorry..but I'm going to continue on with Sesshomaru.."

"Wha..what..?" Inuyasha's face turned pale and his eyes grew wide with confusion and fear.

"But..he'll only use it for himself. Kagome..he'll kill you.."

"No..he won't.." Her eyes drifted away from his as she rubbed the fabric of skirt, trying to wear off the tension that was coursing through her. "I'm..sorry Inuyasha, but this is where we part ways.."

She quickly turned around and ran away towards Sesshomaru hoping he hadn't gotten to far. It was a touch decision, but whenever she was by Inuyasha she couldn't help but think about Sesshomaru and how much she cared about him. She felt awful for what she did and she planned on fixing it. She knew it was going to hard for Sesshomaru to accept a human at his side, but she has to try. She has to.

"Sesshomaru! Wait!" She yelled as she finally caught up. "I.."

She watched as Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed.

Kagome gulped hard, "I'm com..I'm coming with you! Whether you like it or not!" She yelled with her hands closed and her hands clenched at her side. Too afraid to see his expression. When there was nothing but silence she peeked open and saw Sesshomaru was now completely facing her.

"Why..?" He said, his face as sullen and emotionless as Kikyo's.

"Because..I..I care about you..Why do you think..?"

"Hm.." was all he said and he turned back around and continued to walk. Kagome tagged closely along, trying not to get in his way while also trying to figure out how to deal with Jaken for extended periods of time.


	5. Dusk

**A|N:** There will be one last chapter, uploaded tomorrow (6.23) it will be the last ACTUAL chapter of this series. Once again, I do not own any characters

* * *

Kagome rushed quickly to catch up with Sesshomaru. As she ran up behind him she couldn't help but spot her bare feet. She hadn't even noticed that her shoes had gone missing, but as she started to look herself over, she looked horrible and probably reeked of earth and blood. She rolled her eyes and focused ahead of her, her eyes connected with Jaken who gave her the look of death.

"What is **SHE** doing here, Lord Sesshomaru...Are we keeping her again..?"

Sesshomaru glanced back at Kagome then looked back at Jaken. He said nothing and kept walking.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she stopped and eyed Jaken. "I'm coming with you two from now on...Is there a problem..?"

Jaken huffed and kept walking, keeping his staff of two heads close to his side, as if he was ready to attack Kagome if she planned on doing anything funny.

Kagome kept walking; she could feel the bottom of her feet getting rawer. Each branch she stepped on, each pebble rubbed and snipped at her flesh but she kept going. Sesshomaru and even Jaken had endured much more pain than this, she had to become tough.

As they finally came to a stop she looked around and noticed how familiar the area was. As Sesshomaru stepped aside the bone eaters well was revealed. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at Sesshomaru then the well. She didn't want to leave. Or did he want her to leave?

"Se...Sesshomaru... I can't...I told you I wa..."

Sesshomaru slowly turned to her, "I understood that..." His eyes were narrowed more than usual, as if he was upset at her.

"I'm sorry.." She lowered her head and stared at the ground, her fists clenched, she always felt so weak around him.

"If you are coming with me, you must become stronger.."

Kagome nodded, listening intently, hoping not to hear the words, 'go home'.

"If you are staying here, you must let whoever is on the other side of that well know this. When you return to this side, it will be your last journey to that side."

Kagome's head slowly rose as her eyes connected with his. There was no hint of kid or mockery in his eyes. He was being serious, with every ounce of his being. She could feel it, even through the large distance between them.

"Sesshomaru.."

He did not reply he merely looked at her.

Her eyes averted for a second, for that split second Inuyasha's face poured into her memory. She could see him, hurt and confused. She could feel herself beginning to feel weak again. Her eyes then shot back towards Sesshomaru.

Her fist clenched, her fingers were digging into her palms so hard she feared that they might break skin. "Under one condition…"

Silence...

"I have to see Inuyasha..One last time..." Her fingers finally started to gain feeling as she loosened them, "I owe him that much..."

"I will be here, hurry."

Kagome nodded and quickly rushed toward the well. She hoped through and felt herself breathing in the whole-hearted and earthy air for one second, and then it quickly switched to slightly polluted as she lowered onto the soil of the other side. Her home.

As she climbed her way out of the well, she could hear crickets singing their songs in the grass nearby the shrine. Kagome slowly made her way through the door and made her way down the steps to her home. Smelling the air a whiff of dashi entered her nostrils and she knew her family was just now sitting down to a hot and comforting home cooked meal.

She slid open the door and called out, "I'm home!" only the worlds trickled from her lips, and came out as a pathetic whisper.

"Kagome?" She heard a few things shuffling around then her mom appeared in the doorway, with a warm smile. "So glad you're home, dear. We just got done eating; I can reheat the soup for you though..." Her mom pulled her into a tight hug and Kagome hugged back, tighter than usual. She was so use to her appearance when she returned that she hadn't even given Kagome a full look over.

"Mom.." Kagome's voice was so worn, if only she had time to rest.

"..What's wrong, dear..?" She could feel her mom's embrace loosen and turn into a concerned embrace.

"You may not approve of this decision but I have to do it.." Kagome nuzzled her head gently into her mother's shoulder, finding it hard to hold in her tears at this point. "I have to stay with him.."

"Kagome, with who..? Inuyasha..? The boy on the other side of the well..?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip, forcing herself not to cry. She gently shook her head, "No..no mom..I have to fix what I've done. I have to stay by his side, he needs me there, he does.."

"Kagome, let's come inside for a moment, I'm not sure I understand."

As Kagome came inside, she saw her mom finally giving her a good look and noticing that things were far from perfect. She watched as her mother rushed her grandfather and brother out of the kitchen and had Kagome sit on the opposite side of the kitchen table. "Now please..explain.."

Kagome spent the next 15 minutes thoroughly explaining her situation, excluding a few unneeded details and surprisingly keeping herself from crying the entire time. During the discussion she could see her mother getting a bit upset but sat and listened until the very end. "He's waiting now.."

"Kagome..I feel as though everyone has their own special purpose in life. You are very dear to me.." Her mother was now staring at the table, but now brought her eyes up to Kagome and could see tears there, but she was smiling slightly, "And this is your purpose, I don't fully support it, but you seem to understand what you are doing. Just..be strong. Keep being strong."

After a few moments, they both scrambled around trying to gather together a few belongings and essentials for her journey to the feudal era. Her mother was insistent on walking with her to the shrine. As they stood at the well, she gave her mother one last hug.

"I will be strong. In heart and mind." Kagome smiled at her, then hoped through the well.

As she climbed to the top of the well, she saw a hand stretched out toward her. Looking up, the moon's light was covering the face but she knew it was Sesshomaru. She quickly reached up and took hold of it, as she was lifted from the well, she spotted the outline of ears, but these were on top of the silhouette's head. Her heart sunk as was now standing in front of Inuyasha. She quickly let go of his hand and searched around, Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight.

Her eyes darted toward the ground as she cursed a million times in her head.

"I..followed your scent here.." Inuyasha's voice was barely audible; she had to strain to hear him speak.

"Inu.."

"I wasn't sure at first..but I knew.. I knew if I kept going.."

"yasha.."

"I fought Sesshomaru, he eventually fled.. I'm guessing he told you to leave, huh..?"

"He said he would be here.." She said, finally looking at him. As soon as their eyes connected she felt her heart drop deep into her stomach.

His eyes were a pinkish red, his eyelids were pink from his aggressive eye wiping. He a few fresh scraps across his face from his battle with Sesshomaru. But when she saw his face, her heart didn't break, her soul didn't scream in protest. She just felt horrible, horrible for leading him on, horrible for pulling that arrow from his chest and putting it right back in only months later.

"Inuyasha..I'm..I'm sorry.." She could feel her lips quivering, but she calmed them and continued, "I'm sorry for putting you through this..but I am going with Sesshomaru..I can't..I cannot travel with you..I cannot be with you..With Sesshomaru is where I am suppose to be.."

She watched as Inuyasha's pupils became more and more restricted, as if she was sucking his soul from his body. She could feel nothing but bad aura oozing from his body.

"Why…"

"Inuyasha..I.." She shook her head, "I have to go.. I'm sorry.." She bent over to pick up her bag when she felt his hand on her arm.

"Don't.."

"Inuyasha..let go." She said sternly, trying to yank her arm away.

"Don't."

"Inuyasha..let me go!" His grip was becoming tighter and she could feel his nails digging into her arm.

He let go for a split second but his hand had now moved to her throat, and it was squeezing tight. She clawed at his hand, she could see his arm was now bleeding and so was hers.

"Inu..inu…" She gasped for air, scratching and clawing at his arm, then she saw it..those prayer beads. "si..Si..Siiii" She took on last breath of air. "SIT BOY."

He went crashing to the ground and she fell beside him, sitting up and coughing. She quickly grabbed her bag and took off into the forest. She would have yelled a billion more sits but he was only seconds from crushing her windpipe, so yelling anything at this moment was out of the question.

"Sess..Sessho.." She cried out, her voice resembling that over an old woman.

As she looked up at the visible sky through the thousands of tree branches, she saw someone jump from the branches and land in front of her.

A tired smile spread across her lips. "Sessho..maru.." As she felt her legs wobble, he was already there, holding her and bringing her back to her feet. His hands then moved back towards his sides.

"Kagome.."

She looked at him, her body completely worn out at this point.

"I did say hurry, did I not..?"

Kagome smiled and at that point she collapsed into his arms.


	6. Night

AN: Perhaps I see an epilogue in the near future? Yes, most likely..but just get through this chapter first. Once again, I own nothing! Thank you guys for all of your support, and please don't forget to review!

* * *

As her eyes opened, she looked up and all she saw was open sky. Stars spread far and wide across the dark night canvas above her. As she started to recollect what happened, she quickly sat up and looked around, then spotted Sesshomaru wearily peaking into her backpack.

"Hey! What are..yo.."

Sesshomaru merely ignored her and pulled out a bag of chips. He sniffed the packaging, his eyes narrowed tightly, extremely suspicious of the object. "Fried….potato…chip..?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, being humored by everyone's reactions to modern day food. She stretched out her arm and waved the bag over with her hand. She placed it in her hands and as she opened it, she pulled out a chip and handed it to him. "Try one, wasabi flavored, and my favorite. Kind of on the expensive side though, so mom rarely buys them..."

She watched as he quickly popped it into his mouth and chewed vigorously.

_Must he do everything angrily? _

His expression didn't change from its suspicious-state as he slowly stopped chewing, "hot..."

She smiled slightly, "Well..wasabi is spicy.." She curled up the bag and set it aside, and as her eyes returned to look at Sesshomaru he was right in front of her. Her face turned bright red as she gazed into his eyes. So gorgeous and golden, they drifted towards the purple marks on his cheeks then back towards his eyes, that were staring intensely and deeply into hers. She heard the grass rustle as his hands slithered through it and moved to each side of her. He was now straddling on top of her, his face inches away from her.

She felt him dive into her and press his slightly cool lips against hers. The mixture of his cool tongue gently moved across hers, sent chills up her spine. She felt his hand slowly press against her back, cueing her that she could fall back with his support. She could feel his smirk glide across her lips as they kissed, then her body finally touched the grass beneath them.

She felt his hand slip under her freshly cleaned shirt and gently caresses her side. She could feel her muscles start to tense up, he could feel this too and slowly pulled out of the kiss. She opened her eyes and saw him looking at her, his eyes weren't cold, emotionless, or hard they were almost filled with concern.

"Kagome..." his voice was breathy at this point, she caught a hint of a tremble behind his voice, but she could have been mistaken. "Relax.." He lifted his free hand and gently traced it along the side of her cheek, giving her a comfort that she was safe by him.

But what should he expect; she was assaulted only minutes ago and hours ago again before that. Being this close an intimate..

"I'm..sorry..It's just hard.." Her eyes slowly drifted away from his eyes, she was starting to feel weak again.

He must have sensed it in her voice and her eyes as he slowly got off of her and sat down beside her. "You must get over this feeling, Kagome.."

Kagome slowly sat up and looked over at him, "But.." She watched as his gaze turned toward the skies.

"How do you expect to search this entire land for jewel shards, face thousands of demons, even Naraku..if you cannot trust.." his gaze then shifted towards her, "me.."

"But I do!" Kagome spoke louder than she intended and felt her face begin to blush. She watched all the color finally returned to Sesshomaru's face as he finally took his cold look down a notch. "We will see the strength of your trust.." His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked her over.

Kagome started to feel a little self conscious and pulled her legs in close to her. "What...?"

Sesshomaru ignored her statement and leaned in towards her, "we have all night to take your mind off of it.."

Kagome's eyes grew wide as she stared at him, he had nothing but the look of sin written all over his face. Now, she didn't seem to mind spending a few more nights with this devil.

3


End file.
